


真実の愛のキス

by inkforhumanhands



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coma, F/F, Ficlet, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: 奈々が大魔王に呪われ昏睡状態に。誰のキスで起きるのだろうか。
Relationships: Endou Shouji & Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana/Oosaki Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	真実の愛のキス

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283544) by [inkforhumanhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands)



「大魔王の仕業って本当？」

章司が挨拶もなく淳子に尋ねた。お見舞いで持ってきた花をどこにも置きに行かず、扉の隣から離れようともしなかった。

奈々のその事故まで大魔王のことを信じていなかった淳子はこう答えた。

「いきなり昏睡状態に陥る理由って他にもないでしょ。だから呼んだの。」

「えっ？」章司は戸惑った。「どういうこと？てか他のみんなは？」

「食堂で休憩。私がその間見張っているの。早くこっちにおいで」

そうするよう手振りで指図した。

章司が花束を窓際に置いたら淳子のところへ行った。二人は病室のベッドのそばから奈々のすうすう寝息を立てている姿をしばらく黙っていて眺めていた。

「起きるよね？」

予備校の頃からずっと淳子に何でも頼れると感じてきたが、こんな現実から離れていすぎたいざとなっても答えはあるのだろうか、と章司は考えながら訊いてみた。

「章司次第かも」

淳子の言葉でまた当惑した。どういうことなのだろう。困った表情をしたら淳子は話を続けてくれた。

「もうキスしてみたのよ、タクミとノブが。けどどちらのキスでも起きなかったから真実の愛じゃなかったみたい。それで章司ならどうかっと」

「なるほど」章司は言った。とても「なるほど」の気分じゃなかったが。

「幸子のことで躊躇しないでさっさとキスしてみろよ。タクミがいないうちに」

「それ言われても躊躇するだろう、普通に」

なるべく考えないようにとりあえず奈々に唇を合わせてみた。再び上体を起こした。30秒が静かに経っても特に何も変化がなかった。淳子はため息をを吐いた。

「やっぱり章司もだめかぁ」

その時にナナが独りで病室へやってきた。淳子と章司の顔を見て言った。

「また失敗？じゃ、しょうがないね」

冗談めいた口調で発したが、表情は真剣だった。章司を横に押して彼と淳子の間に入り込んだ。そしてさり気なく奈々をキスした。

奈々の目が覚めた。章司は淳子の表情を確認してみたが、彼女も自分と同様驚いたようにしか見えなかった。二人に対してナナはただ微笑んでいた。

「おはよう」


End file.
